Evasion
by ma lune
Summary: suite de l'épisode le bout du tunnel aucun spoilers attention slash entre Michael et Lincoln sans lemon mais quand même


Ma première fic Prison break voilàAucun spoilers ! Suite de l'épisode **Le bout du tunnel **

**WARRING ! ATTENTION INCEST !**

sans lemon mais bon quand même vous êtes prévenu

* * *

Evasion

« Michael… Michael… »

Cette voix lui parvient alors qu'elle ne devrait pas. Peu à peu, il émerge du sommeil profond dans lequel il s'est plongé pour oublier qu'il a échoué. Que son plan est tombé à l'eau alors qu'il avait tout prévu :

« Michael… »

Et cette voix qui continue à l'appeler, à le torturer… En se retournant sur son lit étroit, il se dit qu'il doit forcément rêver. Parce que le propriétaire de cette voix est enfermé bien loin de lui, seul et perdu.

« Michael, allez, ouvre les yeux. »

Résigné, Michael soupire :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je le veux. »

Il frissonne quand « il » l'embrasse dans le cou. Ce n'est donc pas Sucre qui l'appelle. Il le savait : ce n'est pas sa voix. Non c'est la « sienne » :

« Lincoln ? »

« Bien sûr, qui d'autre ? »

Michael n'en croit pas ses oreilles,. Il ouvre vivement les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt, ébloui par la lumière du soleil qui entre par les fenêtres ouvertes. Grâce à l'inhibition latente, il a pourtant eu le temps de noter tout ce qui l'entourait. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne veut plus ouvrir les yeux. Parce que cette chambre, il l'a quittée il y a bien longtemps.

Parce que tout ça ne peut pas être réel…

Il ne peut pas échapper à cette étrange situation, les draps sur sa peau nue sont trop doux, l'odeur enivrante et chargée de souvenirs qui flotte dans l'air lui emplit les narines. Et puis, il y a cette voix tout près de lui :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe petit frère ? »

Une main se pose sur son torse nu et il ne peut résister plus longtemps. Il ouvre de nouveau les yeux, doucement cette fois. En face de lui se trouve Lincoln comme il était avant de se retrouver enfermé : beau et souriant.

« Lincoln… »

Sans y croire une seul seconde, Michael se jette sur son grand frère pour le serrer contre lui. Il veut retenir les larmes qui perlent à ses yeux, il n'arrive plus à respirer. Il pose alors ses lèvres sur celles de Lincoln et là, il retrouve toutes les sensations qu'il a perdues. Cette chaleur entêtante qui lui a tant manqué. Il laisse passer de longues minutes parcourant avidement la bouche de son aîné de sa langue, laissant ses mains courir sur sa peau nue comme elles l'ont toujours fait. Et puis, tout lui revient à la mémoire : le meurtre, la prison, le plan d'évasion, le conduit d'aération rebouché et l'exécution qui approche.

Michael ouvre les yeux et reste un instant subjugué par le regard rieur de son frère. Depuis combien de temps n'a t'il pas vu cette lueur de joie et de malice dans ces yeux là…

Il se reprend bien vite et fixe son propre torse : il n'y a plus rien, plus de démon plus d'ange. Plus aucune trace d'encre. Ses bras ont retrouvé leur couleur naturelle. C'est impossible, il le sait. Il fronce les sourcils :

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme sa ? Je ne t'ai pas fait de suçon si c'est ce que tu cherches. »

Devant le regard étrange que lui jète son petit frère, il se met à rire. Ca fait des années qu'il n'a pas entendu ce rire :

« Ca va Mike ? »

Il secoue la tête, il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Il porte sa main à sa bouche et se mord : il faut qu'il se réveille ! Si se rêve continue, le retour à la réalité sera impossible. Il fixe sa main qui porte la trace de ses dents, il s'est même fait saigner. Lincoln attrape vivement son poignet :

« Mais ça va pas ? Qu'est ce qui te prend Michael ? »

Doucement, il passe sa langue sur les quelques gouttes de sang, et puis il lève les yeux vers lui :

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Je suis en train rêver ? »

Un sourire naît sur les lèvres de son aîné :

« Non pourquoi… »

Il ferme les yeux dans l'espoir de se réveiller, maintenant, avant qu'il ne commence à croire qu'il ne rêve pas, avant qu'il ne se perde vraiment dans ses fantasmes…

Il se lève, passe les mains sur son crâne quasiment rasé. Il s'attend à ce que Lincoln parle mais il ne dit rien, et quand il se retourne doucement, son frère l'observe. Non, en fait, il bave même sur la vue qui lui est offerte. Ce regard, il avait si souvent voulu le revoir. Pourquoi fallait-il que se soit ici, dans ce rêve étrange. S'il n'avait pas échoué, s'il n'avait pas trahi son frère et sous-estimé le personnel de la prison, ce ne serait pas un rêve qu'il ferait mais la réalité. Les draps n'auraient pas été si doux et les odeurs n'auraient pas été si familières, mais tout aurait été parfait :

« Michael, viens te recoucher. »

Il lui tend la main. Il hésite un moment, mais finit par la prendre : il s'est résigné. Tant pis si le réveil doit être un cauchemar…

Il retourne se coucher et aussitôt Lincoln rabat les couvertures sur lui, l'enfermant dans un monde de chaleur et de douceur. Avec bonheur, Michael se blottit dans les bras puissants de son frère en soupirant :

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ce matin ? »

La tête cachée dans le torse de son aîné, il murmure :

« J'ai fait un cauchemar… »

« Raconte-moi. »

« Je ne te laisserais pas Lincoln. Je vais trouver une autre solution. Je ne te regarderais pas mourir. Tu ne m'abandonneras pas une seconde fois… »

Lincoln attrape son menton pour lui faire relever la tête :

« Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? »

Il se penche sur les lèvres de son frère et l'embrasse comme il ne l'a jamais fait, doucement, délicatement, comme pour graver cet instant dans sa mémoire. Lincoln s'écarte, il l'air inquiet. Michael sait ce qu'il va demander, quelque chose comme « est-ce que ça va ? » :

« Mike écoute… laisse tomber… »

Ce n'est pas normal, ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait dû dire :

« Quoi ? »

« Laisse tomber ce plan, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses tuer. »

« Pourquoi tu veux parler de ça ? »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui le veux ! Tu sais simplement que c'est ce que je pense, ce que je te dirais si on se voyait maintenant… »

« Si tu n'étais pas perdu au fond de cette cellule, seul… »

Une larme coule sur sa joue :

« C'est de ma faute, je n'avais pas prévu que… »

Lincoln l'entoure de ses grands bras :

« Chuuut. Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Oublie ça ! »

« Le temps de ce rêve ? Comment après avoir été à nouveau en sécurité, serré contre toi, dans ton amour et ta chaleur, comment je fais pour retourner là-bas entre ces murs froids qu'on ne pourra peut-être jamais quitter ? »

« Ce n'est peut-être pas un rêve. »

« Ne dit pas ça… »

« Garde espoir ! »

Il ferme les yeux pour fixer cette instant :

« Lincoln ? »

« Oui petit frère. »

« Je ne l'ai jamais dit ou alors pas depuis longtemps… »

« Quoi ? »

« Je t'aime ! »

« Hé à qui tu parles amigo ? Pas à moi, j'espère. »

Michael refuse de nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux, il sait où il se trouve, la magie de son rêve a disparu, la réalité l'a rattrapé. Le cauchemar reprend. Si Lincoln l'a réveillé avec amour, avec un baiser dans le cou. Fernando lui le secoue sauvagement :

« Hé gueule d'ange ! Réveille-toi, il faut que tu réfléchisses ! Trouve une solution pour nous sortir de là ! »

Il ouvre les yeux et fixe son compagnon de cellule. Il se lève et s'installe au bord du lit.

Il se remémore la soirée : leur course pour revenir dans la salle de repos des gardiens avant qu'ils ne reviennent.

Ils sont tous rentrés dans leurs cellules respectives pour être présents lors de l'appel de nuit. Il s'est allongé, réfléchissant, pensant. Il s'est vite rendu compte qu'il n'y arrivait plus.

Il a ressassé sont désespoir : il leur serait impossible maintenant d'entrer dans l'infirmerie. Il a fui dans le sommeil sans même s'en rendre compte. Et il a fait ce rêve, il se met à sourire : il a retrouvé espoir. Il trouverait un autre moyen de sortir son frère de là :

« Hé mon gars, tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? »

« Oui ! »

« Et tu réfléchis à un nouveau plan là ? C'est pour ça que tu fais cette tête bizarre ? »

« Oui Sucre, je réfléchis… On sortira ! On sera libres. Je refuse de laisser mon frère… »

Un sourire effleura les lèvres de Fernando Sucre :

« J'ai confiance en toi, gueule d'ange. »

Avec toute sa douceur latino-américaine, Sucre empoigna le jeune homme et le serra contre lui.

_J'y arriverais Lincoln, aie confiance_…

FIN

* * *

alors sa vous a plus ? il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose c'est horrible d'attendre encore 5 jours !

voilà merci de m'avoir lu et a bientôt


End file.
